poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon Gets Frozen
Sailor Moon and friends goes on a adventure to arendelle where they meet new friends and new enimies. Plot The Movie opens, when two little girls named Elsa and Anna playing inside the castle using Elsa's ice powers and having fun together. But when Elsa accidentally hits Anna's head with her magic, a bit of Anna's hair become white and becomes cold. Their parents take Anna, along with Elsa, to a wise troll, which can help Anna recover. The troll recovers Anna and raise Anna's memories of Elsa's having magic into sensible scenes, instead of playing in the palace, the memories of Anna become her and Elsa playing in sensible ways, and she won't remember Elsa has magic to be safe. The troll tells Elsa, she must control her powers and 'fear' will be her enemy. The King and Queen quickly orders the gates to be locked, which meant the girls were hardly together. When the girls became teenagers, their parents go away to visit another kingdom for two weeks, but they get washed away at sea. A few years passed and the kingdom was preparing because it was Elsa's cornation day, which meant the gates would be also open. Usagi and friends arrive to arendelle to come and celebrate. Meanwhile, Anna was going around outside and she meets Prince Hans and falls in love with him. Their chat becomes short, when Anna hears the bells were ringing, which meant Elsa was becoming queen of Arendelle and she quickly goes. After Elsa was crowned Queen, there was the Cornation Party, Usagi and the others danced and celebrated, afterwards the royal servent introduced Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle and they cheered. Usagi and the others introduced themselves to Elsa and Anna and became friends. Then the servent introduces Elsa and Anna the Duke of Weselton, the Duke offers Elsa a dance, but Elsa said she doesn't dance, but Anna dances, and Anna alllows the Duke to lead her to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Usagi wonders why the gates were locked all these years and Luna gets a strong force in Elsa. After Anna finished dancing with the Duke, Anna says to Elsa, she wishes it could always be like this, but Elsa said it can't. Anna walks sadly away and she meets Hans again and the two of them dance and later chat together. Afterwards Anna asks Elsa, if she and Hans can get married, but Elsa says You can't marry a man you just met and then Elsa begins to walk away and then tells the guards that the party is over and it is time to close the gates, Rai wonders why so soon. Anna yells at Elsa, then Elsa releases ice on the floor and the others gasped. Elsa runs away and releases an eternal winter in Arendelle without evening releasing, Anna and the others decide to go and find her. . High in the nearby mountains, she casts off restraint, building herself a solitary ice palace, and unknowingly brings her and Anna's childhoodsnowman, Olaf, to life. Meanwhile, Anna and the team sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. When obtaining supplies, they meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her and the team up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounter Olaf, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna persists in persuading her sister to return, Elsa becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow creature to drive Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff and the team notices Anna's hair turning white, and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it is thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff and the team races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna and the team, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she does not know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf and the others finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to find each other. However, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile. Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again. After the team had fun ice skating, they good bye to Anna and Elsa and Rini hopes to see them again. Category:Luke Yannuzzi